Flovers
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: Saat bunga menjawab semua yang mengganjal dibenakku, saat bunga mewakilkan rinduku dan saat bunga menemaniku menangis.


A/N: Semua tentang bunga cinta ini bedasarkan The Lovers' Book karya Kate Gribble. Thanks to Devhy yang telah mengusulkan 3some ini lewat Facebook, dan YO yang udah bantu aku lewat kata katanya, dan sedikit pencerahan ^^

Flovers

© Reyeline Pucho

Naruto

© Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo (aku belum bisa ngoreksi), kata adik saya kaya sinetron DX, pasaran, alur gak teratur.

SasuSakuSaso

All Sakura POV

Aku masih terlelap dalam tidurku dengan selimut pink bergambar bunga sakura yang menutupi tubuhku dari sentuhan angin malam dingin. Suara bel kamar apartemenku berbunyi dan membuatku kaget sendiri. Mempertandakan ada yang datang.

'Ding dong'

"Hng. Hoam. Bodoh, ganggu saja sih." Umpatku dalam hati, masih dengan lingerie merah yang aku kenakan, aku mengucek mataku dan berjalan keluar melihat siapa yang memencet bel. Kubuka pintunya dan aku tak mendapatkan siapapun di depan apartemenku. Lucu. Apa orang iseng ini tau aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman karena kerja. Masih dengan tatapan samar, aku menutup pintu sambil memajukan bibirku pertanda sebal. Namun, kurasakan pintu kecil ini terganjal oleh sesuatu. Aku merendah dan mendapatkan sebuket bunga Gardenia putih.

"Gardenia... lucu sekali" Aku mengambil buket bunga itu dan menciuminya reflek karena wanginya yang aku suka. Aku duduk bersandar di kursi ruang tamu kecil dan membolak-balik mencaritahu apakah ada nama pengirim yang mengirimkan bunga sepagi ini. Aku tak mendapatkan nama siapapun dalam buket ini. 'Hah, taruh sajalah di dalam vas' gumamku sambil mengacak acak ini lemari mencari vas bunga yang kosong.

"Cantiknya... ah orang itu mungkin tau aku suka bunga. " kataku sambil merapihkan susunan bunga dalam vas yang telah kuisi air itu. Jam menunjukkan angka 7 pada jarum pendek. Aku segera memanggang roti dan meninggalkannya sambil mandi untuk hariku yang baru di tempat kerja.

'Ting'

Bunyi toaster yang menandakan roti bakar telah matang, aku menyudahi mandiku bergegas mengambil kimono handuk lalu memakaikannya ke tubuhku yang mungil. Aku mengusap usap rambut pinkku yang basah dengan handuk kecil sambil menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan. Hariku memang padat, penuh rutinitas yang pasti para entertainer lain rasakan. Aku mengganti kimono handuk yang basah ini dengan dress hitam selutut untuk acara pengambilan gambar majalah minggu ini. Sarapanku singkat, dan sedikit, hanya dengan 2 lembar roti yang dilapisi selai strawberry yang kubuat sendiri,aku suka selai yang kubuat sendiri, tingkat keasaman dan manis yang sempurna. Pikirku sambil tersenyum memakan sarapanku ini.

"Ting ting —" Handphoneku berdenting, aku segera menjawab telfon dari kekasihku. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sudah bangun,Sakura?" tanyanya dengan suara yang khas. Suara yang aku suka.

"Sudah" Jawabku semangat sambil menelan kunyahan roti yang terakhir.

"Sudah siap berangkat? Kujemput ya"

"Maaf merepotkan" ucapku sopan

"Kujemput sekarang ya. Sampai nanti" Ia menutup telfonnya. Aku bersiap mengambil tas kecil dan menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil memakaikan lipstik pink tipis ke bibir mungilku.

.

.

.

Ia menjemputku dengan mobilnya, seperti biasa aku bercengkrama dengannya layaknya wanita biasa. Ia mengantarkanku ke lokasi untuk pemotretan dan iklan hari ini. Ia menciumku singkat dan meninggalkanku bekerja. Sementara ia bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya . Hariku berakhir begitu saja tanpa kesan tersendiri.

Esoknya, sebelum berangkat kerja, lagi lagi aku menemukan sebuket bunga. Kali ini adalah bunga Rose Periwinkle yang dikemas khusus dengan pita kecil berwarna pink. "Kali ini Periwinkle! Pasti dia yang kirim, lucu sekali." Pikirku, Sasuke yang mengirimkan bunga yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan mahkota berwarna pink dan putih yang sangat aku suka ini. Siapa lagi? 10 hari lagi Valentine. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untukku.

Lagi, Sasuke menjemputku, aku menanyakan hal ini padanya namun ia hanya manjawab "Aku baru tau kau suka bunga,Sakura" . Keyakinanku sedikit berkurang, aku penasaran.

Terlintas di otak ku,mungkin dia menutupi kejutannya. Tapi entahlah, yang jelas keyakinanku berkurang.

Sebelum pemotretan, seperti biasa aku mendapat sedikit pengarahan dari fotografernya. Fotografer tampan yang kulihat memakai tanda pengenal 'Sasori' di kemejanya, dengan rambut merah dan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

.

.

Pengambilan gambar hari ini berakhir dan aku beranjak pulang dari studio foto tersebut. Sial, lift penuh, dan aku tak mau repot menuruni anak tangga dari lantai 18 menuju lantai menunggu beberapa lama mendapati lift sepi dengan seorang berambut merah yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik kameranya. Sepertinya dia fotografer yang tadi.

Aku menyapanya dengan senyum, begitu juga dia yang membalas senyumanku. Perawakan yang sempurna, ditambah dengan luaran kemeja putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Ditambah sepatu kets yang membuatnya terlihat semi formal. Mungkin bagi beberapa wanita awam, orang ini luar biasa tampan.

Handphone ku berbunyi pertanda ada telfon masuk, aku menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telfon yang ternyata dari Sasuke. Ia memberitahuku bahwa ia tak bisa mengantarku pulang karena ada meeting. Cerita lama buat para bos. Meeting, rapat, pertemuan apalah itu.

Kali ini aku pulang dengan taxi, namun aku ingin mampir ke beberapa toko untuk membeli kebutuhan harian. Sasuke, sebenarnya aku lumayan tak percaya kalau dia sedang meeting, tadi aku sedikit mendengar suara wanita yang sedang menyanyi saat ia menelfonku tadi. Tak peduli, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bosan dengannya. Supir taxi setengah baya ini mengantarku ke suatu supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan.

Supir taxi setengah baya yang baik ini ikut membantu ku membawakan barang belanjaan ke kasir. Rupanya ia mendapati aku yang sedang melamun selama mengantri kasir. "Nona tidak apa apa?" katanya menyadarkanku. Aku hanya menggelenggeng senyum. Tanpa banyak basa basi, kembali aku masuk kedalam taxi tadi dengan supir baik yang sama. Aku hanya melamun selama perjalanan pulang, ada perasaan mengganjal dalam relung batinku yang mulai kacau. Entah ada apa.

.

.

"Sudah sampai nona."

"Hng? Oh, ya terimakasih pak" ucapku sedikit linglung

"Nona benar tidak apa apa?"

"Hu um" jawabku sambil membereskan barang bawaan. Pak supir pun ikut membantuku membawa belanjaan ke apartemenku yang berada di lantai 2.

"Terimakasih banyak pak..." ucap terimakasihku serta uang tips sebagai imbalan.

"Terimakasih kembali nona. Oh iya, kalau nona merasa nyaman dengan pelayanan kami. Nona bisa hubungi saya dan berlangganan taxi kami" ujarnya memberikan kartu nama untukku.

"Ah iya, kalau saya butuh saya hubungi bapak."

Bapak itu segera pergi untuk mencari penumpang lainnya. Aku hanya menyingkirkan plastik belanjaan dari depan pintu dan membawanya masuk.

Tak lama, karena terlalu lelah, aku menghempaskan tubihku di sofa membiarkan barang-barang berantakan. Aku mengecek email dari handphone, dan benar ada email masuk dari manajemen produk yang mengangkatku sebagai duta. Mereka memintaku datang untuk penawaran produk di luar kota. "Ayolah, baru saja duduk. Orang bodoh macam apa sih yang tidak bisa merasakan lelah." umpatku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan gontai mencuci muka dan mandi dalam waktu yang lebih singkat. Mengganti baju dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor produk bodoh yang menguras tenagaku dan menyita waktu tidurku. "Hah. Sasuke mana mau mengantarku untuk waktu semalam ini" pikirku putus asa sambil melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 9 lewat 20 menit.

Teringat kartu nama dari taxi tadi, aku langsung saja menelfonnya dengan malas. Taxi akan menjemputku sekitar 15 menit lagi. Aku hanya meminum multivitamin agar tubuhku tak teralu lemas.

Sambil menunggu aku hindari membaca buku karena bagiku buku bisa membuatku mengantuk. Tak lama aku duduk di ruang tamu, seseorang memencet bel dan dugaan ku benar supir taxi yang tadi datang menjemputku.

"Mau kemana lagi nona? Anda terlihat sibuk sekali." Tanya pak supir setelah aku duduk rileks di kursi belakang.

"Haha iya, saya diundang ke acara di luar kota. Bapak tolong antarkan saya ke kantor kosmetik Orchird. Saya mau tidur sebentar ya pak, hehe." Ucapku lemas di kursi belakang.

"Baiklah,nona"

Pak supir baik ini mengantarkanku ke kantor yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari apartemenku. Aku setengah tertidur selama diperjalanan. Sampai akhirnya aku bangun saat pak supir memberitahuku kalau sebentar lagi sampai. Aku mengucek mataku agar tidak terlalu terlihat habis tidur.

Taxi yang ku naiki tadi segera berlalu setelah aku membayar ongkosnya. Aku langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai dua, ruangan Tsunade, pihak penanggung jawab dari kosmetik ini.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur malammu Sakura" ucap Tsunade lembut padaku

"Tak apa, bukan masalah kok" jawabku dengan senyum

"Mari turun ke lantai dasar untuk rapat sebentar"

"Iya" jawabku mengikuti langkahnya menuju lift.

Sesampainya aku di ruang meeting, aku hanya menyimak pengarahan direktur penyelenggara promo luar kota ini.

Aku melihat sedikit produk yang baru saja keluar dan akan dipromosikan, sedikit aku melihat... slogan 'Give the Periwinkle for Happiness and Sweet Moments' pada lilitan banner yang menempel di botol Periwinkle Sweet's Parfume produk sini. Terbesit 'Periwinkle' pada benakku. Baru saja tadi pagi aku mendapatkan sebuket bunga maksudnya?

Aku tak akan mengorbankan gengsiku untuk bertanya "Slogan ini didapat darimana?". Aku hanya sekedar melihat parfum lainnya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang mengganjal di benakku.

Setelah beberapa lama kami diberi pengarahan, tanpa banyak basa basi kami menaiki mobil mewah yang tersedia buat kami untuk berangkat promo ini. "Kenapa harus malam hari promonya?" Tanyaku dalam hati, entah rasanya sedang malas bertanya pada siapapun semenjak melihat slogan Periwinkle itu.

Jujur saja, kali ini agak nervous. Entah karena senang atau bingung. Pikiranku labil layaknya anak smp yang baru lulus.

Aku bercanda dengan kru lainnya, untuk mengusir ngantuk yang menimpaku bertubi tubi, dan rasa lapar yang... ya kalian tau apa yang kurasakan. Sesekali aku menguap dan menjadi bahan tertawaan orang mobil. Dan kali ini sungguh memalukan perutku bunyi!

'Kreok'

"Ups. Maaf semua, haha aku lapar sih, belum makan dari siang hahaha..." aku hanya melepas tawa agar tidak terlalu munafik.

"Haha! Dasar. Bilang dong, aku ada sedikit roti. Makan saja untuk mengganjal perutmu" Ujar 1 kru sambil memberiku sepotong roti. Malu sungguh.

Sebenarnya dari tadi aku mencari fotografer itu, entah, ada sedikit rasa rinduku padanya.

"Hahaha... terimakasih kawan. Besok kalian ku traktir ke restoran pizza hehe " jawabku spontan, sementara orang mobil hanya tertawa pertanda senang. Aku dan atasan-atasan ku pergi dengan mobil yang berbeda, mereka bersama team 'berdasi' lainnya. Sementara aku bersama kru kru lapangan yang mebuatku lebih nyaman.

"Haha sayang sekali Sasori nggak ikut, padahal dia suka sekali pizza" Teriak supir dari depan tanpa menoreh ke kursi belakang tempat kami.

Aku terdiam sesaat diantara tawa yang membelalak dari yang lain. 'Sasori... dia fotografer tadi' gumamku dalam hati. Dengan spontan tanpa berpikir panjang aku bertanya.

"Loh? Dia fotografer itu kan? Kalian kenal dia dari mana? Memang dia juga kerja disini?"

"Iya, tapi dia bekerja disini cuma fotografer honorer dan cuma kerja sabtu minggu"

"Memang ada apa Sakura?" tanya seorang kru wanita.

"Enggak kok, tadi siang dia fotografer yang menangani pemotretan di majalah. Kebetulan aku juga kerja sama dia tadi siang. " Jawabku sedikit linglung.

"Ohaha.. ku kira kenapa..." jawab kru itu singkat.

"Apa saja yang kau tau tentang Sasori?" tanyaku iseng kepada kru cantik ini.

"Uhm..memang kenapa?"

"Ya sekedar topik,bukan?" jawabku spontan dengan senyum 'bercanda'.

"Haha dasar. Uhm... setahuku, dia yatim piatu sejak kecil" ujarnya sedikit membuatku kaget.

"Lalu dia tinggal sama pamannya, kalau nggak salah sih, pamannya itu punya toko bunga" lanjutnya.

"Manis sekali, kebetulan aku juga suka bunga" Ucapku memotong pembicaraan

Lagi-lagi semua ini seperti kebetulan, semua seperti cerita drama yang mudah ditebak. Tapi aku tetap merasa senang jika menjadi tokoh utamanya.

"Wah, kapan kapan kau harus mampir toko pamannya."

"Uhm.. iya" jawabku singkat.

Tanpa terasa kami semua sudah sampai di suatu gedung pameran besar, terlihat mewah dan elegan. Begitu juga etnik furniture yang terkesan mewah.

Kami semua menyiapkan di stand yang didirikan khusus untuk produk kami. Aku berisitirahat di belakang sementara kru yang lain mempersiapkan barang-barang promo.

Tak lama, peresmian pameran kosmetik ini dimulai, kami segera menawarkan dan menampilkan yang terbaik. Ada beberapa pengunjung meminta berfoto bersamaku atau rekan artis lain di stand mewah mereka masing masing.

Aku hanya melayani mereka dengan semangat dan senang hati, aku melihat seseorang melihat dari jauh ke arahku saat aku keluar stand. Sepertinya... uhm.. aku benar benar yakin dia melihat ke arahku. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan nightdress hitam. Aku tak yakin siapa dia, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Sesekali aku melirik, namun tetap saja dia melihat lurus ke arahku. Dia mendekatiku perlahan dengan muka yang dikerutkan untuk menyipitkan mata. Aku mulai ketakutan, aku masuk kedalam stand dan menghadapkan kursi ke belakang,berpura pura istirahat, namun perasaanku mengatakan dia orang penting. Aku memberanikan diri keluar walau untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain. Aku tak berani menoreh pada sisi tempat orang itu berdiri.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hoahm. Multichap pertama akhirnya ckck. Gak banyak bacot (lagi),segala bentuk maaf saya sampaikan untuk segala kesalahan di fic saya yang sudah jelas abal ^^

Aku minta riviewnya ya

Elin 2011 °\(^_^)/ °


End file.
